Crushed and Created
by lightmyfire2254
Summary: What if Chloe was the featured dancer, the favorite one? What if Maddie was pushed to the edge of the dance floor? What if Melissa pulled Maddie from the studio and took her to Miami where she would meet the stars of a century? Dance Moms Story.
1. Where's Maddie

Crushed and Created

By: Lightmyfire2254

Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms, Dance Moms Miami, or music used in this story.

Also please excuse any grammar or typos I'm only in the 8th grade.

Summary: What if Chloe was the featured dancer, the favorite one? What if Maddie was pushed to the edge of the dance floor? What if Melissa pulled Maddie from the studio and took her to Miami where she would meet the stars of a century?

-#############-

Chapter One 'Where's Maddie?'

Brooke's POV

Paige and I ran into the dressing room, shoving our bags into a corner and literally sprinting into the dance room.

"Brooke, Paige, you're late," Abby seethed to us. Paige and I looked at the clock at the back of the room 3:47. 'Three minutes late Abby so what I don't even want to be here.' I thought as I looked back at Abby's chunky face.

"Go it's time for pyramid," Abby barked in Paige's face. We walked the rest of the way into the line with the other girls. Abby walked in front of the pyramid on the dance mirror,

"Where's Maddie? She doesn't need to be late; I can't work with a child who doesn't want to be here. You know what," Abby ripped the bottom picture off of the pyramid, she threw it on the ground, "She's off the team I've had it with this kid. Brooke, Paige, your next if your late again you will end up like Maddie." All the moms looked shocked, Christi looked around, 'Where's Melissa? Oh well don't have to listen to her bitching.' I knew what had happened, ever since Maddie forgot her dance at Starbound Abby has had it out for her and Melissa pulled her out and took her to Starz dance studio in Miami_. 'I wish I would have gone with her'_ I thought as Abby reviled the bottom row of the pyramid; it would have been Maddie, Me, Paige and Mackenzie, but in reality it was just me and Paige then Nia and Kendall and on top no surprise it's Chloe. I hate the stupid pyramid Abby just loves to make us feel bad I think she enjoys our faces when were at the bottom.

"This week Brooke you will have a solo, Paige you have a duet with Kendall, and Chloe you have a solo and a featured part in the group dance," Abby said as she opened the door for the moms to leave. We all stretched while Abby told us about the group dance, "Okay girls, this week's dance is a lyrical dance called 'Never Too Late' Chloe you are the angel in the story, Brooke you will be the girl who wants to commit suicide. Paige you and Kendall's duet is contemporary it's called 'Come Home' it's about you two are fighting with a boy and he gives up his pride to say come home and then in the song you just give up and tell him to come home. Brooke your solo music is entitled 'Almost Lover' it is a lyrical solo very different from what you normally do; I just hope you know Brooke, Maddie picked out the music for you and begged to let you do something besides acro so don't let her down even though she isn't here. Chloe your solo is called 'I Hope You Dance' Maddie also picked out the music for you she thought you would love it." Chloe and I exchanged a glance she knew how much those stares of envy during her own solo rehearsals had hurt Maddie, I sent a glare at her and Miss Abby.

Maddie's POV

We just kept driving for what felt like forever.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked. My phone began to vibrate I had gotten a text message from Brooke, 'Thank you." '_Thank you? For what?' _I thought to myself. I quickly replied to her 'For what?' She quickly replied 'For the solo idea and the music choice, I have always wanted a lyrical solo, but I didn't want to tell her that.' _'Oh that's what she's talking about.' _I inwardly smiled to myself, 'Your welcome. I gtg we've stopped love you.' Kenzie and I got out of the car to see a big studio.

"Mom what are we doing here?" I asked, I may hate Abby, but I didn't want to leave my friends.

"Maddie I got you and Kenzie an audition for their competition teams." My mom pulled Mackenzie and me into a large studio that was at least twice the size of the Abby Lee Dance Studio. We walked into the lobby.

"Welcome to Starz Dance Studio where we turn children into stars," A woman at least 40 years old sat behind the front desk. My mom led us up to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Melissa and these are my two daughters Mackenzie and Maddie. We have an audition for one of the competition teams here." The woman looked over me and Kenzie.

"Of course these must be the two lovely Ziengler sisters I've heard so much about. Victor and Angel are teaching a class right now so if you wouldn't mind waiting that would be great." My mom led us over to the chairs and the two of us sat down.

"Kenzie when you go do the routine you and Maddie made up okay. Maddie do that routine you made up and make sure you use your face." Two men came towards us.

"Hi, my name is Victor and that's Angel, and we own the studio. Now I understand you would like to audition for our competition team," I nodded my head, "Great! Could you tell us what you girls have won titles for and also your names." I nudged Mackenzie gently.

"My name is Mackenzie Ziengler, I've won three titles for acro dance and one for jazz."

"My name is Maddie Ziengler; I have one five titles for lyrical, one for acro, and two for tap," I gave my best smiles to the men.

"Okay girls well I would like to see you girls dance, so follow me real quick." We followed him till we reached a dance room. We handed the man our music and Mackenzie got up first. Ever since the Joffery Ballet audition I worked on ballet with Mackenzie she now can do turns like me and she can perform a lot of lyrical moves. So we made up a routine called 'Alice' for her which is what she performed. I also make up a routine called 'Total Eclipse' My mom thought they where amazing so we are auditioning with them.

Sorry about all the grammar issues and such. This is also strictly fanfiction I happen to like Chloe, but I needed a character that gets a lot of attention so I pick Chloe for those reasons also the routines belong to the choreographers and the dancers strictly.

Here are the links to the dances: Mackenzie's: Alice, watch?v=8PVxpfIifRU

Maddie's: Total Eclipse: watch?v=jxBd39mei1M

Till next time.

-Lightmyfire2254


	2. I'm Leaving

Crushed and Created

By: Lightmyfire2254

Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms, Dance Moms Miami, or music used in this story. Also dances mentioned in the story belong to dancers and their choreographers

Also please excuse any grammar or typos I'm only in the 8th grade.

Summary: What if Chloe was the featured dancer, the favorite one? What if Maddie was pushed to the edge of the dance floor? What if Melissa pulled Maddie from the studio and took her to Miami where she would meet the stars of a century?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###############~~~~~

Chapter two 'I'm Leaving'

Brooke's POV

I walked into studio B so I could begin to work on my solo called 'Almost Lover' **{See Bottom} **I loved the music it was beautiful. I walked in and saw Paige and Kendall working on their duet, "STRAIGHTEN YOUR FEET PAIGE!" Abby screamed in my little sister's face. They continued to dance, "PAIGE, ITS 1, 2,3,4,5 NOT 1,2,3,4 AND A 1, 2 IT'S 5, 5 MEANS FIVE DUNDERHEAD!" Abby bellowed. My jaw dropped she did not just say that. Paige ran out of the room crying, "BROOKE, BROOKE, GET IN HERE!" Abby yelled; I sighed I have to go in there now don't I. Abby pulled out an ugly short table, "Come on Brooke, we don't have all day get on the table." I began to go through the routine it was a pretty dance if only Abby would stop yelling at me, "Brooke, make another mistake and I will pull your solo in a second!" Abby yelled my eyes glazed over with tears. "BROOKE! STOP WITH THE CRYING YOU'RE NOT FIVE, SO STOP WITH THE CRYING!" I began to do more turns, but quickly fell out of them. Abby flipped the table onto the floor, "BROOKE, IF YOUR GOING TO BE LIKE PAIGE THEN YOU'RE DONE. NO SOLO!" I ran out of the room tears falling down my face; Nia came over to comfort me, but I quickly pushed her away. I slammed the dressing room door, "I'M DONE!" Tears flooded my vision as I ran down the street on the way to my house; I pulled out my phone and proceeded to text Maddie; '_Maddie, I've made up my mind I'm going to ask my mom and see if I can come stay with you and Kenzie. I've had it with Abby, and I've had it with the 'Momma Drama'. _ A moment later Maddie replied, '_Ok I told my mom she said if you didn't want to ask her than she would talk to her about it.' _ I walked into the house slamming the front door in the process. My mother and Christi sat at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Hey Brooke," Christi greeted me.

"Hi." I quietly said.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" my mother asked. I ignored her.

I stormed up the stairs my mother close behind me, "Brooke, sweetheart what's wrong? Why are you home early? Where's Paige?" She called to me.

"I'm fine, I'm home early because I got done early, and Paige is at duet practice." I opened the door to my bedroom, my mother at my heels. My phone vibrated; looking down I saw that Maddie had texted me _'Does my mom need to call yours?'_ I thought for a few minutes before replying _'No I'm to going to tell her in a little bit.' _

"Um mom I'm fed up with Abby and Maddie and Melissa invited me to go to Miami and train there. I know it's a long ways away and that we can't just pack up and move, but this is what I want to do; I've heard great things about the studio and I've looked up some of the kids that go there and watched them dance, and they were pretty amazing." I pulled out my laptop and typed in the name 'Lucas Triana I Believe in Something.' My mother watched the whole video while I sat nervously looking around my room at all the trophies and crowns I had won at Abby's, 'No I'm not going back to Abby's I may miss everybody, but she is the only reason why I would not come back.' When the video finished my mother looked over at me, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I want this more than anything else."

"Okay if this is what you want."

"But Mom, wait did you just say yes?" Yes, I know what you're thinking 'what a weirdo', but it's a natural reaction for a teenager.

"Yes Brooke, you can go, but I need to talk to Melissa about this." I hugged my mom and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered. My mother got up hugged me and left the room probably to go call Melissa. I pulled out my suitcase and began to pack all my clothes and a few personal items. I stared at all of my old costumes and tiaras; I pulled my most recent win, when we won nationals. I grabbed my two most favorite costumes, the diary of Anne Frank and Metamorphosis; I sighed as I looked at them, they were amazing, but I want to go somewhere that I wouldn't be put down for wanting to be myself.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip to the Next Week~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie's Pov

I can't believe it we are officially starz dancers I for one am excited. This week I'm just a guest in the group dance, I'm ecstatic. My mom, Mackenzie and I headed into the studio Victor came over and gave us a hug.

"Hey Maddie, Kenzie, my beautiful dancers, how was your guy's day?" I smiled at the nickname.

"Great!"

"That's good. Well this week Maddie will be the featured dancer in the group. I just wanted to let you know that." With that he walked into studio A. We looked through the window wondering what was going on in there.

Victor's Pov

When I got finished teaching the senior dancers their dance for the week I made my way over to teach the junior competition team; as I was walking into the lobby I saw Maddie and Mackenzie come in. We had a brief conversation before I had to go to the junior team for practice. I walked in the room set up the music and waited for the kids to come in. Lucas walked in first, followed by Kimmy, Jessi, Hannah, and last was Sammy; their mothers right behind them.

"Okay, first on the list is Lucas, your solo was amazing and first overall is amazing, next is Kimmy, you did amazing in the group dance and stood out a lot, next we have is Jessi, your solo was beautiful, Sammy you are fourth on the list because you blended way to much in the group enough said, Hannah you are last on the list because of your technique. This week's assignments are Lucas, you will not be in the group dance, but you will have a solo and a duet. Jessi, Sammy, you will have a trio with a surprise guest we have. Kimmy, you will have a solo. Hannah you will also have a solo, but you will not be in the group." I said, now it's time to introduce our special guest.

"Okay, kids I have a big surprise for you guys have you ever heard of the names Maddie and Mackenzie Ziegler? No, what about Brooke Hyland?" the kids started cheering and looked toward the door Maddie did a side ariel through the door and Mackenzie had to up her one by doing a round-off back handspring. Brooke entered in on her hands just walking around.

"Sammy, Jessi, meet your trio partner Brooke. Brooke these are the girls you will be doing a trio with. Lucas, meet your duet partner Maddie."

Maddie's Pov

When my eyes landed on Lucas, I knew I was hit by the love fairy baby or whatever he is called. I stuck my hand out to him.

"Hi, my name is Maddie Ziegler it's nice to meet you," I began to blush so bad he was so cute. He shook my hand and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Victor.

"This weeks group dance is acro, I know not all of you are good at acro, but these three girls are amazing at acro; the dance is called 'Nightmare'. Maddie has the lead part of the little girl being haunted by the nightmare creatures. Lucas yours and Maddie's duet it called 'Love the Way You Lie'. Lucas your solo is called 'Affect.' Hannah your solo is called 'To Build a Home.' Kimmy your solo is called 'Fragile.' Brooke, Jessi, and Sammy your trio is entitled 'I Believe.' Okay girls let's get started on the group dance**.**

Thanks for reading this chapter I kinda like it.

Please review!

Almost Lover: watch?v=j9qBEMQZctg&feature=related


	3. Author's Note

Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. And this is an author's note so I feel terrible. I have no clue where to go with this story so it is on hold until I can think of something I am so sorry for the inconvenience. Also my sister has taken over my account so the writing style may change.

-Lightmyfire2254


	4. The Way We Dance

Crushed and Created

By: Lightmyfire2254

Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Moms, Dance Moms Miami, or music used in this story. Also dances mentioned in the story belong to dancers and their choreographers

Also there is an author's note at the end.

Summary: What if Chloe was the featured dancer, the favorite one? What if Maddie was pushed to the edge of the dance floor? What if Melissa pulled Maddie from the studio and took her to Miami where she would meet the stars of a century?

Chapter three

'The Way We Dance'

Brooke's Pov

Sammy, Jessi, and I walked into studio D to work on the trio; I really haven't gotten to see them dance so I'm excited to get to work with them. I'm just a little nervous at the same time because we may not work well together, and our timing may be off and that wouldn't look good on stage. Victor began to play our music, so far I hated this dance it was terrible, the timing was bad, Jessi couldn't do a lot of the moves, and Sammy wouldn't shut up about how she was better than me. I am sick of it! We barely have learned the first few seconds of the dance and the experience has already started to go downhill. I could tell Victor was mad at them too, "Brooke why don't you go take a break while I talk to Jessi and Sammy, okay?" I nodded and went to the hallway I began to walk on my hands, I think it was fun just to do this by myself.

Victor's Pov

We began trio rehearsal for this week. We had barely even started the dance and I could tell Brooke was either upset or frustrated; I couldn't really tell. Jessi was the lead at the beginning of the dance and she could barely do the moves, bad choice on Angle's part, Sammy wouldn't shut up about how she should be in the middle of the dance and get a special part and Brooke, she did everything we told her to without complaining.

"Jessi, Sammy, Brooke could have been in the Senior Company, but she chose to be on this team. You know how much talent she is wasting just so you can pick up on the choreography."

"She should be doing a solo," Angel said from his spot near the music system. I thought for a quick moment I did have some music I had been wanting to use for a while, that's it I'll use that music.

"JESSI, SAMMY, GO GET OUT! I'M DONE WITH THE GAME YOU TWO ARE PLAYING!" the two girls quickly ran out of the room. I quickly put in some other music, it was from Cirque Du Solie, and I bet Brooke would love it.

Brooke's Pov

I saw Sammy and Jessi run out of the rehearsal room; tears fell down Jessi's face as she passed me. Sammy took the part of being a brat and instead of being upset; she decided to glare at me. I smirked knowing that she wouldn't have lasted a day dealing with Abby Lee. Victor waved me in and began to work on my acrobatic solo called 'A Fallen Angel' the choreography wasn't watered down, wasn't easy in the slightest, but I enjoyed every moment I got to dance.

Mom's room

Bridgett's Pov

After the list and assignments the moms all walked into the mom room. Debi instead of being happy Hannah had a solo, she sat up there and complained, "Why isn't Hannah in this dance she is a good dancer, there is no way she shouldn't be in the group."

"Well maybe it's because she doesn't have the technique that Maddie, Brooke, or even Mackenzie have because they are the featured ones in the dance," Abby said. I stifled a laugh at this I know Hannah isn't up to the par with anything this team does, but someone who can put Debbi in her place needs to say it.

"Well, aren't you upset that Lucas isn't in the group either?" Debbi asked me.

"No because Victor told me that Lucas would stand out too much in the dance and since he was the only boy it wouldn't look very right."

"Well he usually is the only boy in the group," Debbi said.

"He usually is the star unlike your daughter."

"How dare you!" she screamed into my face, "Hannah is a good dancer unlike your son!"

"Ladies stop this nonsense it's making the kids upset," Angel was in the doorway I could see Lucas behind him tears fell down his face, Maddie was next to him, she pulled him into a hug. Lucas hugged her back as he cried. Angel ushered the two kids out of the room and into the rehearsal room.

Maddie's Pov

Lucas and I were in duet practice it was a lot of fun dancing with Lucas, we had gotten done with the first half of the dance when we heard the moms start to argue. I could tell Lucas was upset when one of the moms started to talk about him, I heard one of the moms say, "Hannah is a good dancer unlike your son!" Lucas started to cry when the mom had said that. Angel stopped the music and went into the mom's room us right behind him. I pulled Lucas into another hug and let him cry, my mother had done this to me and Kenzie a lot. Angel ushered us into the room, Victor came over to us and pulled us into a hug. "Shhh, Lucas it will be okay. Debbi didn't mean it." He pulled Lucas and me away from him to look at our faces, "Maddie, please tell me your mother will be more behaved than these women." I thought for a few moments was my mother better than these women, probably. Wow! I'm talking to myself in my head that's not normal.

"Maybe, but if they provoke her she will fight back," I said.

"Oh, God we don't need another one," Angel said as he returned into the room. Lucas and I laughed a little bit at his tone. He ruffled our hair, "Go back to going over the routine, so I can go have a talk with the moms."

Mackenzie's Pov

I sat in the lobby waiting for Maddie and Brooke to finish rehearsals so we could go get lunch with Kelly and Paigie. They wanted to meet our dance instructors, and they were here for a competition. Brooke came out of rehearsal before Maddie so we waited about twenty minutes for Maddie came out.

"Let's go," my mother's voice came from behind us. We gathered our dance gear and headed to the car. Brooke opened the front seat door before she let out a squeal.

"Mom! Paige!" she screamed. Maddie and I ran to the front seat and hugged Kelly and Paige.

~Time Skip~

~Maddie's Pov~

We went to lunch with Kelly and Paige, when we entered the restaurant I went to the bathroom to wash my hands.

"Maddie?" a voice inquired from behind me. I quickly turned around to see Christi and Chloe.

"Hey guys," I tried to act cool, but failed miserably.

"Maddie where have you been, you know Abby wants to see you or meet with you soon," Christi told me.

"Oh, I've been here in Miami, and Abby hasn't told me anything like that."

"Well she wants to see you."

"Mom we need to go we have rehearsal soon," Chloe said.

"Bye Maddie," she ran up to me and gave me a hug, even though she was kind of mean to me I still loved Chloe like a sister.

"Bye Chloe, bye Christi," I gave both of them a hug and left the bathroom. I walked back to my table.

"Mom, can we go by the studio so we can watch their rehearsals please," Paige asked her mom.

"If it's alright with the studio owners, also Melissa how much is tuition here?"

"Um, I'm not sure right now, I can ask later. Why do you want to enroll Paige?"

"Yes, Abby has been so mean to her lately," I looked at Paige and she nodded at my unspoken question. Brooke and I may be best friends, but that doesn't mean that Paige and I don't have a good friendship, in fact Paige and I are as close as Chloe and her are.

"Well let's get out here, we need to go back to the studio," my mother's voice broke my train of thought. We all stood up from the table and went to the car.

~Time Skip~

~Paige's Pov~

We made it to Starz dance studio, after ten minutes of driving. Under my outfit, a pair of peach shorts and a peach and blue striped shirt, I wore some dance clothes just in case I got the audition. Maddie, Kenzie, Brooke, and I walked into the studio; I sat on one of the white couches in the lobby while the others walked into the dance room. Two men were leaving a class when they walked by me one of the men stopped, "Hi, my name is Victor, are you a dancer here?" I shook my head 'no'.

"Well, are you looking to join us?" the other man asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"What's your name so when you become part of our studio I'll know your name?" Victor asked me.

"My name is Paige Hyland," I wanted to ask him to watch me dance so he could see what I could do.

"Are you Brooke's little sister?"

"Yes, how do you know her?" I was pretending to be clueless.

"She's part of our junior dance company."

"She never told me she was part of the company," I bit back a giggle that wanted to escape my lips.

"Yes she is, do you want to audition for our company?" the other man asked me.

"Yes please, I mean if you have the time," I said.

"Come with us," Victor led me to an empty dance room, I looked around.

"You can pick out your music and get your shoes on," Victor told me from his chair in the corner. I ran out of the room and grabbed my iPod and shoes.

"Play Remember Yourself,"

I stood in the corner before I did a round off back handspring back tuck. I did a front areal, three pirouettes, into a double illusion, and finished with my side extension. I did a startle jump into the splits on the floor; I did my press handstand, posed, and fished with an aerial back tuck. They both clapped.

"Welcome to the team Paige," I smiled at them.

"Thank you sooo much!"

"Paige, we have a competition this weekend, you can have our last solo spot if you think you can learn it in two days," I smirked at the two men; this was going to be the best competition ever.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry I had to take a break. My sister, Hadley was being rude to you guys by dumping both of her stories on me, so I apologize for her actions. Thanks for reading!

.


End file.
